


Blood On The Snow (Public Enemies)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Duke is charged by the King to bring in the Rogue Knight…but the fairest Knight in all the land falls in love with him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow, Falling Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: August 22, 2009-August 28, 2009  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: November 14, 2009-November 26, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 519 + 1546 + 791 + 517 + 1305 + 1546 (Total: 6224)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: I’ve written straightforward fairytales before in other fandoms and got an idea for this one, but then my Muses threw me a curve and insisted that this story become a hybrid of classical fairtyale and 1930s, so that’s why you’ll see Kings and Knights but greatcoats and fedoras instead of armor, and cars instead of horses. Hopefully it works! Enjoy! ;)  
> All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowfall bring magic…and love.

  
_Snow,_  
_Falling softly,_  
_Glittering_  
_Like diamonds,_

_Surrounding_  
_The cabin_  
_Deep_  
_In the forest._

_Cut off_  
_From the rest_  
_Of the world._  


  


**Lady Elsinore Allen**  
**"Blood On The Snow:**  
**The Legend Of The Rogue Knight**  
**And His Dark And Beautiful Knight"**  
**1934 C.E.**

And, lo, the Cabin was warm, the curl of smoke coming from the chimney as the fire crackled deep in the hearth as the two men curled up with each other on the bed, a soft down quilt draped over their naked bodies. 

The Rogue Knight (so named for his charming sunshine of soul and dashing outlaw exploits) smiled and brushed back the hair of the Dark Knight (so named because he was dark and beautiful, the fairest in all the land), and said, “You saved me after the Battle of Little Bohemia. I would have bled to death in the snows without your help.”

Mel smiled and caressed Johnny’s face. “I could not let you die.”

“Even though I am a knave?”

Mel laughed. “A charming one. When I first looked upon your face, I was lost.”

Johnny’s amber eyes sparkled. “Mmm, my darlin’. I knew beauty when I first laid eyes upon you.” He took Mel’s hand and kissed his fingers. "My Prince Of The Snows, pure and unsullied."

Mel blushed a little but smiled, and then his eyes grew clouded. "But we are on opposite sides of the law, Beloved. I am but a Knight in the service of the Grand Duke Edgar." His lip trembled. "I have no power to stop the Duke from hunting down you and your men." 

Johnny laughed. “I am smarter and braver than all of the Duke’s men!”

Mel smiled but kissed Johnny’s cheek. “Still, I worry. Duke Edgar is under great pressure from the King to capture and make of you an example.”

“He will have to go through a mountain of snow to get to me and my Merry Men!”

Mel shook his head fondly. “Sir John, why do you rob our people’s banks?”

“Ah, but therein lies the rub, Sir Melvin.” Johnny’s thumb rubbed Mel’s cheek. “They are not the people’s. The bankers and merchants grow fat and rich off the backs of honest men’s toil.”

"You are wrong about King Franklin. He and Queen Eleanor try to aid the people in this time of great struggle.”

“The robber barons will not allow them to succeed.” 

“What you say causes great trouble in my heart.”

“Poor darlin’.” Johnny stroked Mel’s face. “Come with me, and serve your heart instead of blackguards like Duke Edgar.”

Sadly, Mel said, “I cannot. My duty is clear, but…”

“But what, my Dark and Beautiful Knight?”

“I love you dearly, Johnny.”

Johnny smiled and gentle mischief sparkled in his eyes. _“’Beloved/Speak not my name/In broken longing/Tears like blood/On the snow.’”_

Mel’s eyes answered that sparkle and he continued, _“’Instead/Speak my name/In joyous song.’”_

Together they quoted, _“’My heart/Forever/Is yours.’”_

They kissed, and Johnny said, “Someday I will come for you, my love, I promise.”

The snow continued to fall around their safe haven in the woods.


	2. Pure As The Snows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sir Melvin returns from the Forest of the Snows, a sullying of virtue awaits him.

  
_With conflicted heart,_  
_Sir Melvin returned_  
_Once the snows melted_  
_To the Shining City_  
_On The Hill,_  
_Its glitter masking_  
_Its dark_  
_And corrupt_  
_Heart._  


  


**Lady Elsinore Allen**  
**"Blood On The Snow:**  
**The Legend Of The Rogue Knight**  
**And His Dark And Beautiful Knight"**

Sir Melvin returned to the Castle of his liege as the snows melted, and the hunt for the Rogue Knight and his Band of Merry Men continued, the Duke raging and ranting as Sir John robbed bank and train, a perfect gentleman with ladies and gentlemen alike.

The King looked askance at his Chief Knight, who said that his Dark Knight was the best in the land, and would slay the Rogue Knight, or at least bring him to the King’s Justice, as he had done with the Pretty Boy.

“See that he does, Duke Edgar. This Rogue Knight has highwayman dash and style (I like his fedoras), but we cannot let him rob unchecked.”

& & & & & &

The Legend of the Rogue Knight grew as his moves became bolder, and the town criers extolled his charms and graces.

They also sang the praises of the Dark Knight, he of grace and beauty in the finest raiment.

Several times Sir Melvin came close to the capture of the Band, but they were as elusive as quicksilver, slipping out of his manicured grasp.

& & & & & &

“Mel?”

“Come in, Carter.”

The younger man closed the door behind him as he entered the chambers. “We are fresh out of leads on the Rogue Knight and his Merry Men.”

“They are elusive, to be sure.”

Carter nodded. “I have a letter for you today.”

Their eyes met, and Mel said, “Thank you, Carter.” He took the letter.

Carter nodded and left, smiling as he whistled merrily down the hall.

Back in Mel’s chambers, he eagerly broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out the pale yellow vellum, reading every word of the elegant, flowing script.

& & & & & &

_March 6, 1934_

_Dearest Mel,_

_My love for you is a pure as the snows in the Forest._

_I yearn for you with all my heart and soul. My body sings, my heart soars, and my soul leaps for joy when your name passes my lips._

_I will always love you._

_Your darling Johnny._

& & & & & &

Mel sighed happily as he read the letter again.

& & & & & &

The Lord High Chamberlain came to see Mel the day after the latest escape of Sir John from capture, and Mel inquired, “Yes, Lord Tolson?”

“The Grand Duke requests an audience.”

Mel saw how surly he looked, and wondered at what was to come.

He presented himself in the grand chambers, the furnishings of the highest quality, the paintings and sculptures of the finest art as befit a Grand Duke. The Duke was grim.

“Sir Melvin, yet again you have allowed that knave to escape.”

“I beg forgiveness, m’lord.” 

“Bah. I wish you to beg for more than that.” The Duke stood and came around the desk. “If you wish to keep your high position as my Favorite, I wish to know you…better.”

Swallowing, Mel took a step back. “Suh, I wish to serve in honor, not…”

“What?” Edgar’s smile was generous but his eyes hard.

“I come to no man’s bed unless of free will.”

Edgar smirked. “You will come someday. And it will be your choice.” He returned to his chair. 

Mel left the grand chambers swiftly, sorely shaken.

Lady Doris looked up as he returned to his outer chambers and rose. “Sir Melvin, what troubles you so?”

“It is of little consequence, Lady.”

He swept into his chambers with his usual grace, but she saw the way his face was troubled. She glanced ‘round and saw everyone busy at their tasks, so she entered the chambers of her liege.

Closing the door, she said, “It is of grave consequence, m’lord. You are greatly troubled. Do you not trust me to keep your counsel?”

He turned, distress in his eyes. “Of course, Doris! I just…” Misery was heavy upon his lovely face.

She reached out her hand and touched his arm. “Oh, Mel, my friend, what did the Duke say to you?”

Shame flooded his face and her heart contracted, anger seething below her lady’s mien. 

“He…he…”

“He wants you in his bed, does he not?” At Mel’s surprised expression she laughed grimly. “Oh, dear Mel! I can see it in the way he looks at you, in his beady eyes. He lusts after you and only your shining reputation has kept you safe so far. But, alas, it appears as if Duke Edgar has made his move.”

“What can I do?”

She squeezed his arm. “Keep your honor wrapped around you like a cloak most dazzling-bright He dare not sully it, at least for now.” 

“I must keep myself pure, for I am…” He blushed.

She cocked her head. “You have changed since your return from the Valley of the Snows. You glow with an inner joy.” Her eyes widened as she smiled. “You have found love!”

He nodded shyly, and she drew him into a hug. “Oh, that is wonderful, Mel!” When she drew back she kept her hands on his shoulders. “You must keep yourself pure for your Beloved. Are ye betrothed?” she asked, using the Old Formal language.

“Not in formal vows, but in our hearts.”

Doris’ dark eyes sparkled. “How romantic! And whom, may I ask, is your heart’s desire?”

“I…uh…”

Doris studied him carefully, then she gasped. “Oh, Mel! Not the Rogue Knight!”

He nodded silently, looking a little apprehensive.

“How wonderful!”

“You…you really think so?”

“Oh, yes!” Doris’ eyes sparkled. “He’s so charming and handsome! And so dashing! He and his Merry Men are certainly giving the Grand Duke fits!”

“Yes.” Conflict warred in Mel’s eyes. “How can I serve honorably, Doris, if I am in love with the man I am charged to bring to the King’s Justice?”

“Oh, darling, no wonder you worry so! But I have faith that all will work out. You know that his heart is true?”

“It is, of that I would shout from the rooftops.”

She smiled. “Then it will be fine. Love such as yours will always be rewarded.”

“I would sweep all the stars from the heavens and present them to him on bended knee if I could.”

Doris laughed softly. “Such a romantic, my dear!” She hugged Mel again, then said, “Keep your distance from the Duke. He will play cat-and-mouse for a time, and that will give you a reprieve, but someday, my dear Mel, you will have to go to your Johnny so that you may remain unsullied.”

Mel nodded as he grasped her hands in his. “He said he would come for me someday, but if I must, I will give up all to join him.”

Doris smiled. “Follow your heart, Mel, and you will be happy.”

She left the chambers and Mel dreamed of the stars in Johnny’s eyes.


	3. I Would Sweep All The Stars...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny continues his bank robbing while dreaming of the day when he and Mel can be together.

  
_I would_   
_Sweep all the stars_   
_From the heavens_   
_And present them to you_   
_On bended knee_   
_If I could._   


  


**Letter from**   
**Mel to Johnny**   
**March 12, 1934 C.E.**

Far off in the mountains girded by snow were the Rogue Knight and his Band of Merry Men.

They lived in comfortable cabins, and the closest village was loyal to them as the Band was generous with their gold to help starving families and sick children in this time of Great Depression. 

Johnny was comfortable in his cabin, blueprints spread out on the table while he hummed to himself. He sat at the small writing desk, his pen scratching on fine pale yellow vellum as he wrote to Mel. 

He missed his Dark Knight dearly. Surely someday they could be together! Never had he seen a man so beautiful and elegant. Truly the finest in all the land!

His Mel’s beauty was known far and wide, said to be the fairest in all the kingdoms. He was fortunate, indeed, because his Mel’s intelligence and heart matched his beauty.

The cabin door opened and in strode Sir Red, his dearest friend.

“Are you decent, John?”

“Never.”

Red laughed. He sat on the bed and Johnny resumed writing.

“Writing Sir Melvin?” Johnny nodded. “That is risky, Johnny.”

“I use safe passage.”

“Still, ‘tis risky.”

“Everything we do is risky.”

“True, but caution is not a dirty word, John.”

Johnny smiled. “You always give wise counsel, my friend.”

“But you still will write?”

“I love him.”

Red sighed, but his eyes were softly affectionate. “If anyone can make it work with the Duke’s Favorite, it is you.”

Johnny frowned. “I find the Duke’s attentions to my Beloved disturbing.”

“As you should. That man can give anyone the willies. I would not be surprised if he was scheming to make his Favorite his Chosen One.”

Johnny’s frown became a full-blown scowl. “My Sunshine would never consent to be that blackguard’s Consort!”

Red clapped a big hand on his friend’s shoulder. “No worries, my friend. You will have your Beloved within your camp someday.”

Johnny smiled. That he would!

“Let me finish this letter, and then we can discuss our next Quest.”

Red nodded, squeezing Johnny’s shoulder while he rose from the bed and headed over to the table.

A knock on the door sounded, and Johnny called, “Enter.”

Homer came in and handed Johnny a letter with a smile. Johnny eagerly took it with thanks, carefully opening it as he broke the seal.

He lifted out pages of creamy vellum, the handwriting elegant and distinctive in blue ink: his Beloved’s.

& & & & & &

_March 12, 1934_

_Dearest Johnny,_

_My heart is full with thoughts of you. Every day I wake after dreams of passion that only you can bring to me. I dream of our time in the snows, and yearn for the day when we will be together as one._

_I would  
Sweep all the stars  
From the heavens  
And present them to you  
On bended knee  
If I could._

_Know that I am true to you in every way, and I remember your lips upon mine as the fire crackled and the snow fell. I will love you now and forever, that I vow._

_With all my love,_

_Mel_

& & & & & &

Johnny avidly read the letter, his eyes shining. Red watched him and wished that his friend’s dearest wish could come true.

& & & & & &

Robbing a bank was a Quest sure to fire the blood. Sir Johnny leaped over counters as gracefully as a gazelle.

“All your worldly goods, sir.”

The teller quickly complied, and Johnny gestured at the bank president with his tommygun.

“To the vault, sir.”

All was quick and efficient and then the Rogue Knight bowed to a pretty young woman.

“Come, m’lady. Your carriage awaits.”

Nervous, the blond teller nevertheless smiled as she and others were taken to the waiting cars. With a whoop, Homer drove away, the hapless Sheriff’s men left behind in the dust.

They rode for many a mile, the teller shivering in the cold, and the Rogue Knight offered his greatcoat to her.

“Sir, you are a true gentleman.”

The Rogue Knight smiled.

& & & & & &

The treasure was divided, each to his own, and the Merry Men celebrated with mead and song, the fire in the center of camp blazing up to the stars, and, lo, the Rogue Knight took part, smiling and proud, but Red saw the shadows in his eyes as the flames flickered.

The Rogue Knight yearned for his Beloved.

Red resolved to take Johnny’s letter to Mel to town himself.


	4. The Cold And Dark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel suffers for love of his Johnny.

  
_Dearest Mel,_   
_I pine for thee,_   
_As I watch and wait._

_All my gold_   
_Is not as_   
_Bright_   
_As thee._   


  


**Johnny’s Letter to Mel**   
**September 27, 1934 C.E.**

Spring came and the buds grew into flowers, the grass green and the trees leafy, then turned to long-shadowed days as heat shimmered on the plains and in the mountains and woods and by the sea, and the leaves began to turn again as the weather grew crisp.

Throughout the long months, Johnny sent letters of flowing script via private messenger, and Mel wrote back, longing for release as the Castle grew darker and the spotlight brighter until the glare was harsh, weakening his eyes.

He worked ceaselessly, hunting down Mad Dog Nelson, revenge in his heart for the butchering of his men by that madman.

Yet Public Enemy No. 1 remained the most exciting highwayman of them all, and free. He was given the name Prince Of The Prairies, the Duke raging at the royal title.

& & & & & &

The door to Mel’s work chambers slammed open.

“Duke Edgar! What…”

Edgar’s face was contorted in range, a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. Mel’s heart sank as he recognized the pale yellow vellum paper.

Edgar shook his face in Mel’s face. “Traitor! Mooning over that common highwayman!”

“He is of noble blood.”

“Then he is a noble thief! You, sir, are through!”

And the vengeful Duke shut up the Dark Knight in the Tower, taking charge of the hunt for the Rogue Knight, ‘taking off the white gloves’.

As the days went by, Mel grew gaunt and shadow-eyed, sick with worry over his Beloved and his men, barely allowed food and water as he grew pale from lack of sun, truly now a Prince Of The Snows. He had but a bed and small writing table and one chair, a small supply of candles, a small collection of books but no fire in the hearth, and the cold swept through the stone chamber as he had only a thin quilt to wrap himself in.

Every day the Duke came to him, and every day Mel refused to share his bed.

“You would be out of this cold Tower, Sir Melvin, and be given good food and a fire in the hearth.” 

“I have honor, sir. I must be true to my love.”

“Be stiff-necked, my shining paragon. Because when I capture your thieving lover, you will come to me to save his miserable life. I will enjoy flaying his skin unless I am allowed to taste yours.”

Edgar departed, leaving a stricken Mel standing alone in the middle of the cold and dark Tower.

& & & & & &

Johnny grew angry as he learned of his Beloved’s fate. How dare that spotlight-sucking Duke imprison his gentle lover?

And worse, it was rumored that his beautiful Mel was fending off the Duke’s advances. 

Well, that just was _not_ going to pass muster with him!

He had to rescue his beautiful Dark Knight before it was too late!


	5. Spilled Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel grows weaker as Johnny is determined to rescue him, and the battle is joined.

  
_The evil Duke_  
 _Shut up_  
 _The Dark Knight_  
 _In his_  
 _Cold Tower,_  
 _But the Dark Knight’s_  
 _Virtue_  
 _Remained_   
_Unsullied._

_The Rogue Knight_   
_Vowed_   
_To rescue_   
_His Beloved,_   
_As the snow_   
_Began to fall._   


>  


 **Lady Elsinore Allen**   
**"Blood On The Snow:**   
**The Legend Of The Rogue Knight**   
**And His Dark And Beautiful Knight"**

Winter approached as the last leaves left the trees, bare branches reaching up to the pewter sky. Winds howled around the Tower and would have shaken it if it had not been made of stone.

Mel tried to stay warm, his lone quilt wrapped around him as he sewed and mended the shirts of the Royal Guard. Some belonged to former field agents whom he knew, and he silently took on the task, glad for the diversion, glad to help his old friends, for his writing implements and paper had been taken away after Duke Edgar had discovered his attempt to escape. All that was left was a well-worn book given to him by Johnny when they had parted. He hid it under the thin mattress, ever fearful that it would be discovered.

By the light of a flickering candle he read the book with a poet’s soul within its gilt-edged pages, whispering the well-known sonnet:

& & & & & &

  
_Beloved,_   
_Speak not my name,_   
_In broken longing,_   
_Tears like blood_   
_On the snow._   
_Instead,_   
_Speak my name_   
_In joyous song,_   
_My heart,_   
_Forever yours._   


& & & & & &

When Duke Edgar had discovered that he was defying him by trying to escape and join his Johnny, he had been severely punished. His stomach hollow with hunger, Mel winced as pain throbbed from his head, shoulder and back, the sharpest pain in his side hitching his breath…

& & & & & &

_The Duke’s face was terrible with rage as he stalked into the Tower. Mel stood his ground defiantly, his eyes dark with his own anger._

_“So you tried to escape?”_

_“It is my duty.”_

_“Duty!” Edgar sneered. “Your **duty** is to serve me as a Knight Shining! You turned your back on that and all my favors for a common highwayman, a guttersnipe, an ex-convict!”_

_“His heart is pure and his love is like gold in my hands, shining in my heart.” He lifted his chin in pride._

_Enraged, Edgar held out his hand and the guard accompanying him handed him a thick club. Before Mel had a chance to react, the club was swiftly wielded, glancing against his head but sending him to his knees. Stunned, he had no chance to defend himself as the club was smashed down on his shoulder, a cry ripped from him. More blows rained down upon him and he gritted his teeth in pain, struggling to rise and fight back. He managed to pull himself up and lashed out with his leg, pushing Edgar back._

_He saw Edgar’s hate-filled face as the club smashed savagely into his right side, pain flaring through his bone and muscle as it took his breath away, laced with fire._

_“Insolent, ungrateful wretch! You shall rue the day you betrayed me, Sir Melvin! Your knave’s blood will spill out onto the snow when I bring him to me, humbled like the common trollop he is, while you are a noble trollop, whoring yourself out to those who should feed from troughs! You could have ruled by my side, clothed in raiments of gold and silver and known my Favor for all your days, and history would have remembered you kindly! Now you will be forever known as a filthy traitor, consorting with filthy thieves!”_

_Frenzied with his lust-filled rage, Edgar kept up the bone-cracking punishment, screaming, “The gold will spill from your hands onto bloodstained stone!” Mel staggered back and fell to his knees hard on the stone floor stained with his blood, losing consciousness…_

& & & & & &

The memories made his fingers tremble, drops of blood falling on snow-white linen, mingling with tears. 

“Oh, Johnny,” he whispered, “Will I ever see you again?”

& & & & & &

The snow began with a slow, delicate dance of flakes, twinkling like glittering stars falling to earth. The Rogue Knight and his Merry Men cleaved through the woods, heading for the Castle and the Tower.

& & & & & &

Doris was beside herself. The Knights of the office in which she served were quickly gathering their weapons, ready to climb into gleaming cars to reach the field of battle. She watched as Sir Charles lovingly readied his weapon, his startling blue eyes intense in his ruggedly handsome face.

“Sir Carter,” she said, grabbing the sleeve of the earnest young man as he passed her desk. “Where are you heading?”

“To fields close by, m’lady. Where once we fought not so long ago.”

She gasped. “Little Bohemia?”

He nodded. “It holds the blood of our fellow Knights in a noble cause.”

“Against whom?”

Carter looked sorely pained. “The Rogue Knight and his Merry Men, m’lady.”

Doris’ heart contracted. “Oh, no!” 

Miserably Carter nodded. “I know. Mel…”

“It will break his heart.”

Carter came closer, lowering his voice. “How is he…?”

“I do not know. I was allowed to bring him food when he was first imprisoned, but was dismissed after Mel tried to escape. I fear for our Melvin in the clutches of the Grand Duke in the throes of anger.”

Carter nodded sadly. Doris knew that he was vexed by his inability to aid his former boss and friend.

Charles suddenly was at her elbow. “Lady Doris, what are you planning?”

“Me? Why, nothing, Sir Charles.” She tried to hide her blush at the nearness of him, the smell of rich tobacco mingling with the lingering scent of Old Spice on his clothes. He was the finest Knight of them all, a man sturdy from the wilds of Texas, a spiritual descendant of Daniel Boone and David Bowie, as rugged as the rocky terrain from which he hailed. “I am merely wishing Carter godspeed.”

His eyes narrowed. “It is Sir Melvin, is it not?” She opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand. “I do not agree with the treatment he has received. A man of honor should not be treated like a common cutpurse, thrown into a dungeon no matter how high off the ground it is, and forced to fend off lasvicious advances.”

Doris and Carter exchanged a look. Charles was on their side?

Charles hefted his buffalo gun. “We must be with the men, m’lady, but I have no doubt of your courage and skill.”

Doris read what he was sending with his eyes, that amazing light blue, and she nodded. 

“Thank you for your kind words, Sir Charles.” She took a deep breath and took out her long, yellow silk handkerchief, embroidered with the crest of her family. “I should be honored if you took this into battle with you.”

He slowly took it from her hand. “I shall be honored to carry it.”

She laid a hand on his arm. “Be careful, Sir Charles.”

He nodded and then had to join his fellow Texans.

“And you also, Sir Carter.”

Carter smiled. “Thank you, m’lady.”

Doris watched two of the men closest to her heart go off to battle with a sense of apprehension.

The third man needed her help.

& & & & & &

The battle was joined in the cold winter air on frost-hardened ground. The earth shook with the force of the battle, snow beginning to fall. Blood marred pristine white as the forces of the Grand Duke finally routed the forces of the Rogue Knight, who lay in the snow or were scattered in the snow-dusted woods.

And the Rogue Knight was missing.


	6. Whispered On The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny rescues Mel as the snow begins to fall.

  
_Blood_   
_On the snow,_   
_Stark,_   
_Bright,_   
_Desperate._   


  


**Lady Elsinore Allen**   
**"Blood On The Snow:**   
**The Legend Of The Rogue Knight**   
**And His Dark And Beautiful Knight"**   
**1934 C.E.**

Mel watched the snow falling outside his small window, fists clenched as he cursed his helplessness. The oak door to his prison was unyielding, thick and implacable. The slot in the door had not produced any food for two days, and he was low on water.

“You’re so high-strung, darlin’, like a champion racehorse.”

He smiled as Johnny’s voice echoed in his head, his heart aching as his smile faded. He clutched his right side with a gasp as the ever-present pain flared up. 

He moaned as the door opening shocked him, the pain increasing.

“Doris!”

“Yes, m’lord. And I have a surprise for you.”

She stepped aside.

“Johnny!”

Johnny was like a vision, dressed in a black greatcoat over his dark suit, fedora at a jaunty angle. His skin was slightly pale and his eyes too bright but Mel drank in every inch of him, launching himself into his arms, ignoring his pain.

Johnny laughed, squeezing his lover tight.

“Darlin’, you are skin ‘n’ bones.”

& & & & & &

Johnny was appalled at how thin his Beloved was, Mel’s beautiful eyes huge in his gaunt face, cheekbones stark and razor-sharp. He could feel his ribs sticking out as he held his lover.

He fought his own dizziness as he kissed his sweetheart hungrily, cupping the back of Mel’s head. “I told you I would come for you.” 

When they broke apart, Mel gasped, “How did you get past the Duke’s guards?”

“His guards are at the battle.”

“Battle?”

& & & & & &

Mel’s heart seized in fear. He gripped Johnny’s arms tightly.

“Where? When?”

“It is over, Precious.” Johnny’s eyes were shadowed with pain. “The Band of Merry Men is no more.”

“Oh, Johnny,” Mel moaned, a trembling hand touching his lover’s cheek.

“I have come for you, sweetness. We have to leave before Edgar gets back.”

“Yes.” Mel ran to get his book and accepted his fedora and greatcoat from Doris. He carefully put the book in his coat pocket. “We must. Doris, thank you for you help. I can never repay…”

She put a finger to his lips. “You have repaid me many times over with your friendship, Mel.”

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “You must leave quickly. Do not let the Duke catch you.” 

She shivered. She had no desire to face J. Edgar’s wrath.

“I will. I must search for Charles.”

“He is missing?”

She nodded sadly. “I am heading for the battlefield. Wish me good fortune, my friend.”

“All the good fortune in the world, Doris. May you find that craggy old Texan.”

“Hurry, darlin’,” Johnny urged.

Mel hugged Doris, Johnny doing the same, wishing her good fortune, and then the two lovers clasped hands and ran off, Doris smiling.

& & & & & &

Johnny drove the Buick over icy city country roads, the snow falling heavier. Mel’s hand rested on Johnny’s thigh, the Rogue Knight smiling as he concentrated on his driving.

Suddenly a flash of headlights appeared, headed straight for them, and Johnny swerved, the Buick plunging off the road into a ditch, the other car slowing, then speeding off, snow starring the car as the horn blared, slowly dying out.

& & & & & &

Edgar railed as he ordered his driver to head back to the Castle.

“J.E…” 

“No, Clyde! We captured or killed most of the Band but John Dillinger got away!”

“I know, but he is on the run now.”

“And he will go right for his pretty boy.”

“Really, J.E.”

“You do not think I am right? If ever I saw a slut ready to spread his legs, it is that Dark Knight.”

Of course, the Duke had wanted that very same slut for himself. Clyde rolled his eyes.

& & & & & &

Mel came to consciousness, horrified as he realized they were trapped in the car.

“Johnny!” he called urgently, gently shaking his lover’s arm.

Johnny moaned. “Sunshine?”

“Right here, sweetheart.” Mel’s hand trembled as he touched Johnny’s bleeding temple, ignoring the burning in his side. 

“We have to get out of here. The Bureau will be after us.”

Mel tried to calm his breathing, pressing a hand to his side. The windows were frosted, the door jammed on Johnny’s side.

Mel gritted his teeth as he pushed open his door, a blast of cold air coming in like a slap in the face.

“Come on, Johnny.” 

Mel sank into the snow, helping Johnny slide out, the two of them staggering.

“Let us be off,” Johnny rasped.

They struggled through the snow, clinging to each other as they fell and helped each other up.

Mel gasped as he saw a trail of blood on the snow.

“Johnny!”

Johnny attempted his trademark smirk. “It was quite a battle.”

“You have been bleeding since before the accident? Where are you hurt?”

Mel began to check Johnny’s body.

“Come, Beautiful. We cannot stop.”

Mel tired to ignore the hunger gnawing at him, feeling lightheaded. Pain flared along his side like fire. He gasped as he fell.

“What is it, love?” Johnny asked, feeling Mel’s arm shaking as he tried to help him up.

“My…my side…”

“What?” Snow flakes sprinkled their greatcoats, melting as they hit dark wool at first, but the snow was coming down so fast that it was piling up on their fedoras and coats. Snow frosted Mel’s lashes. Johnny’s eyes grew dark. “Did Hoover hurt you?” 

Mel looked down. “I tried to escape…and he caught me…” His body trembled. “He used a club.”

Anger flashed through Johnny’s eyes and he grasped Mel’s chin, lifting his head. “He starved you, too.”

Mel blinked, the snow falling from the lashes. Johnny could see the truth in the large eyes set in the gaunt face. 

He pulled Mel close, holding him tight as Mel’s arms went around his back, and they separated after several minutes, grabbing their fedoras as a heavy gust of wind blasted through the woods.

They started walking, holding on to each other as the drifts grew deeper and the spruces and evergreens bowed with the weight of the snow.

& & & & & &

The Duke swore as he saw the empty Tower.

Fresh blood gleamed on the winding stone staircase.

“They cannot be far,” Edgar snapped.

& & & & & &

The Rogue Knight and his Beloved fell, and lay in the snow, crimson blossoming around Johnny as Mel could barely breathe, fire clawing at his side with every breath. He reached out a trembling hand and touched Johnny’s face, Johnny sliding his arm around his waist.

“I am sorry, Sunshine,” Johnny said faintly.

“It is all right, Johnny.” Tears slid down Mel’s cheeks, mingling with the snowflakes. He gasped, whispering, _“’Beloved/Speak…not my name/In…broken longing/Tears…like blood/On the…snow…’”_

Johnny nearly cried, but smiled through his tears and picked up the sonnet. 

_“’Instead/Speak my…name/In…joyous song…’”_

Together they spoke, _“’My heart/Forever yours.’”_

Johnny pulled Mel into a kiss, the snow silently coming down faster and faster…

& & & & & &

J. Edgar Hoover screamed his rage, the Rogue Knight and his Beloved never found, only the broken Buick and a trail of scarlet on the snow that vanished into the Forest of the Snows.

Their Legend grew, the people keeping them close to their hearts, their names whispered as the Duke had spies everywhere, listening, always listening.

The Cabin in the woods in which the Dark Knight and his charming Rogue had first made love remained empty, but people told stories of seeing smoke curl from its chimney on cold winter nights, a cheerful glow in the windows.

No one was ever there.

And as the years went on, the Cabin became a Castle, a twinkling array of lights and delicate spires, like spun sugar, an airy confection that glittered under the light of the moon.

The tales were whispered of grand balls and soulful music, gleaming cars parked outside, ladies in glittering gowns and jewels escorted by men in jaunty fedoras and dashing greatcoats into the Castle that melted in dawn’s early rays.

The Grand Duke ruled the land with suspicious and distrust, controlling Kings and Queens year after year with his rumored Dark Files, and when things grew too dark, the people still whispered the tales of the man who charmed all who saw his smile, including the Dark Knight, who forsook the Bureau for whom he had been a shining paragon, the Duke’s Favorite, until the Rogue Knight stole away his heart.

As the Duke ruled with an iron fist, Bands of Rogues came together inspired by the tales, the Bards always ready to sing their praises.

  
_And the evil Duke_   
_Crumbled to dust,_   
_Scattering_   
_His ashes_   
_To the winds._

_Crimson teardrops_   
_Dropped on the snow_   
_As the winds blew,_   
_Branches bending,_   
_Snowflakes falling._

_And if you listened_   
_Carefully,_   
_You would hear,_

_“Beloved,_   
_Speak not my name_   
_In broken longing,_   
_Tears like blood_   
_On the snow._

_Instead,_   
_Speak my name_   
_In joyous song._

_My heart_   
_Forever yours.”_

_Whispered on the wind._   



End file.
